Take My Breath Away
by Melanie Amelia Black
Summary: Ginny loves Harry, always has, always will. All she wants is for Harry to take her breath away... (Song fic to Jessica Simpson's Take My Breath Away. ONE-SHOT!)


(AN: This is just a short, fluffy, little on-shot I wrote yesterday. I hope all you HG shippers will enjoy it!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley. They belong to JoAnne Kathleen Rowling. I also do not own the song Take My Breath Away, that currently belongs to Jessica Simpson.

_Take My Breath Away_

Ginny watched as Harry sat and talked with her brother one summers evening at the Burrow. His unruly hair that he constantly ran his fingers through, those emerald green eyes that sparkled, especially when he smiled. Oh, and that smile, it melted her heart every time.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lovers game..._

She couldn't believe what an idiot she had been that previous school year. Why did she try to deny the fact that she was in love with this boy? Why did she try to hide her feelings by dating Dean, and Michael? They had been a mistake... Everything was a mistake without Harry.

_On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame..._

If only she had the nerve to show him how much she really did love him, if only he loved her too. How she longed to hear those words come out of his perfect mouth.

"I love you, Ginny." It rang in her ears, she could picture it perfectly.

"I love you too, Harry." She would say, then they would live happily ever after.

Her schoolgirl fantasies became more distant each day...

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside..._

She wasn't sure if she could go on without actually hearing those words come out of his mouth, without tasting his kiss.

How she longed to taste his kiss...

She could just walk up to him right now, pull him away from Ron and have her way with him. She blushed at this thought...

_It's silly_... She thought to herself.

Then, without her realizing what had happened, his emerald eyes met her chocolate ones. She gazed for a still moment then quickly looked down with a grin on her face, and a blush on her cheeks.

She then heard foot steps coming toward her, she looked up, it was Harry...

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say..._

"Hey, Gin." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Harry." She said nonchalantly.

"Walk with me?" He asked.

"..Okay." Ginny said getting up and walking outside with him.

"So, what's up?" She asked curiously, as they walked down the road, the smell of summer in the air.

"I just needed some air, thought it'd be nice if you joined me." He replied, smiling that melting smile.

"Oh." She said. "So, how have you been?" She asked this, but she knew how he had been. He had been struggling so hard ever since Sirius had fallen.

"Could be better..." Harry said, frowning. "But I think I'll be okay. So, how have you been?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Ginny shrugged. "My problems are nothing compared to the things you're going through."

"That's silly Gin, of course your problems are important." Harry said.

"No, really, they're not." Ginny said looking at the ground. "Just petty things that mean nothing."

"Tell me them.." Harry said stopping to look at her.

"What?" She asked, she couldn't tell him. He WAS the problem!

"Tell me all your problems Gin, I want to know everything about you." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

_My love..._

"Well..." Ginny said. "There's this boy... I've liked him for a really long time... But I don't think he likes me. I've been wanting to tell him how I feel, for a really long time now, but he'd probably just laugh..." She finished.

"Ginny?" He said.

"Yes?" She asked, nervously.

"He wouldn't laugh.." He said, then cupped her face.

"..Harry.." Ginny said, awestruck.

"I know who you're talking about Gin, and it's okay... I feel the same for you." He said, smiling like he had never smiled at her before. This was the smile you gave someone when you really, truly, loved them.

"Oh, Harry..." She said, feeling her knees get weaker.

"I love you, Gin." It was something she had been longing to hear for five years.

"I love you too, Harry."

Then, he leaned in for their first of many kisses. Ginny was in heaven.

_Take my breathe away..._

They lived happily ever after...

...and you say school girl fantasies can't come true.

(AN: I would really appreciate reviews, this is only my second fic. No flamers, please!Jonna)


End file.
